Juvia's Thoughts
by Angel Of Darkness 2004
Summary: Juvia's thoughts when Manami joined up until Natsumi is betrayed.


_Me: Hey guys! So I decided to re-write Juvia's Thoughts because I did not like the original version. I think this one is much better and I hope you enjoy this new version!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does but I do own the OCs._

 _Warning: Self harm and mention of suicide. Also, read A Fairy's Heart before reading this because then this story will make a lot more sense._

* * *

Juvia wasn't sure what to think about the new girl, Manami. She seemed like a nice girl but Juvia had a bad feeling about her.

"Is something wrong Juvia?" Levy asked.

"Juvia is just lost in thought about the new girl," Juvia answered.

"Manami? She seems nice," Levy commented.

"I know but there's something… off about her," Juvia said seriously, using first person for once.

"Really? It's probably nothing. Maybe your old guild has just made you distrustful of other people," Levy said.

"Maybe," Juvia said, still feeling a bit uneasy.

* * *

"Hey Natsumi, are you alright?" Juvia asked concerned.

Natsumi had been very quiet lately. She didn't get into many fights and she was much more quiet.

"Of course. Why shouldn't I be?" Natsumi asked, giving her a fake smile.

Juvia wanted to say something but something else told her to believe what Natsumi said.

"Okay," Juvia said.

Natsumi looked oddly relieved.

* * *

Juvia noticed the changes quietly. She stayed in the shadows most of the time, watching the guild interact.

She noticed that Manami was slowly gaining everyone's affection and attention.

She noticed that Natsumi was slowly being replaced in Team Natsumi with Manami.

She noticed that the guild was quick to tease Natsumi, hurting the girl far more than they knew.

She noticed Luke, Natsumi's boyfriend, was growing distant and less affectionate.

She noticed when all of Natsumi's smiles grew fake.

She noticed that she was slowly losing her son, Happy, to Manami.

She noticed that everyone ignored Natsumi when she said something.

She noticed when Natsumi started to wear long sleeved clothes.

She noticed that she went on more solo missions and no one noticed when she got hurt.

She wanted to comfort her but she was unsure on how Natsumi would react. She could only watch as Natsumi slowly lost herself and no one was doing anything to stop it.

* * *

Juvia became closer to Natsumi when she spotted her near the river. She looked like she was going to break down and Juvia felt herself move to comfort the other woman.

She sat down near Natsumi and said, "If you need anyone to talk to, you can always count on me."

And that was when Natsumi broke down.

"Hey Natsumi! Juvia has brought some food!" Juvia said as she entered Natsumi's house.

Over the last week, Juvia has grown closer to Natsumi. Since the event from a week ago, Juvia had decided that she was going to help Natsumi in anyway she could and the best way to do that was to become her friend. They've gone on missions together and have spent time to go shopping or just hang out. Juvia enjoyed her company and she was sure Natsumi enjoyed their time together too.

"Hey, where are you?" Juvia asked when she noticed Natsumi wasn't in the living room or kitchen.

She walked to Natsumi's bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Are you in there?" Juvia asked.

"Don't come in," Natsumi's muffled voice came through the door.

"Why not?" Juvia asked.

"I don't feel like hanging out today," Natsumi replied.

Juvai grew worried when she heard Natsumi's words. Natsumi always seemed happiness nowadays when she was with Juvia. Not even Team Natsumi seemed to cheer her up.

"Natsumi, I'm coming in," Juvia said seriously.

No! Don't…" Natsumi tried to say before Juvia opened the door.

Juvia walked in the room and saw Natsumi sitting on the bed and in her hand… was a knife. Juvia froze and looked at Natsumi's arm, the one that wasn't holding the knife, and saw cuts and scars on her arm.

Natsumi held her arm close to her and said with tears in her eyes, "Don't look at me."

"Natsumi…," Juvia whispered, shocked at what her friends was doing to herself.

Natsumi just buried her head in her arms, not looking at Juvia.

"Why are you doing this?" Juvia asked.

"Because…," Natsumi started to say, "Because it's the only way to let go."

"What do you mean?" Juvia asked softly, slowly walking towards Natsumi and sitting next to her.

Natsumi moved away from Juvia and said, "The pain was becoming too much and one day I accidently cut hand with a knife and the relief that came through me was… so fresh. I haven't felt that for a long time so I began to cut more."

"Oh Natsumi," Juvia whispered, pulling the girl into a hug.

Natsumi clung to Juvia like a baby to its mother while Juvia stroked her hair.

"I am so sorry," Juvia whispered as Natsumi fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

A few weeks later, when she had come back from a solo mission, Manami seemed smug for some reason. Juvia grew worried for Natsumi and she ran to Natsumi's house where her fears were confirmed. Natsumi was on the bed, cuts on her wrists. She quickly ran over and tried to stop the bleeding.

The only thing that Juvia felt was panic.

* * *

She only breathed a sigh of relief when Natsumi woke up a few weeks later. She had learned from Natsumi that Luke had broken up with her. Juvia was furious and was about to give Luke a piece of her mind but Natsumi persuaded her not to do it, giving her a real smile, one she hadn't done in months.

Juvia vowed to preserve that smile but that vow was later broken when Natsumi committed suicide while Juvia was on a mission and her vow became a vow of revenge.

* * *

 _And that's it. Not much to say except I hope you enjoyed this newer version! Bye!_


End file.
